


Trick or Treat

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Halloween Stories [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confused Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Human Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: “Why would I trick you and what am I supposed to treat you to? Dinner? Shouldn’t you have had this already?” Connor asked with open confusion, still struggling to get accustomed with many of the human’s odd behaviours and he frowned a little when he heard a bark of laughter from behind him where Markus was joining them with a thoroughly amused expression. The deviant leader greeted Kara and Luther, who were standing a little farther back and to the side, with an amused smile and a silent wave before squatting down in front of Alice.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like I should write at least a tiny something for the occasion so here you go :)

“Trick or treat!” Alice called out with a wide smile as soon as Connor had opened the large door to the Manfred Mansion and the android frowned down at the tiny human, absently scanning her outfit that was an almost perfect replica of the way Kara had looked before deviating.

“Why would I trick you and what am I supposed to treat you to? Dinner? Shouldn’t you have had this already?” Connor asked with open confusion, still struggling to get accustomed with many of the human’s odd behaviours and he frowned a little when he heard a bark of laughter from behind him where Markus was joining them with a thoroughly amused expression. The deviant leader greeted Kara and Luther, who were standing a little farther back and to the side, with an amused smile and a silent wave before squatting down in front of Alice.

“Hello, young AX400,” he greeted the girl and Alice beamed happily at him, even more so when Markus tugged her cute little bag open to put some sweets inside which only managed to confuse Connor further.

“That’s not healthy,” the RK800 pointed out for lack of anything else to say and his traitorous thirium pump stuttered a small bit when Markus glanced up at him with his heterochromatic eyes, mirth dancing across his gorgeous features.

“How exactly are you the most intelligent prototype again?” The RK200 teased, winking at Alice before getting back up to easily sling his arm over Connor’s shoulder who had to resist the urge to pout at him.

“I’m just kidding. Plus, it’s very adorable how confused you get about everything that has nothing to do with murder or the likes,” Markus grinned and pressed a quick peck to his lover’s cheek, causing Connor’s face to flush the softest hue of light blue. “Look at today’s date and go research _Halloween_ , love, that might help.”

“Connor narrowed his eyes at Markus’ tone that sounded as if the other was talking to Alice rather than his boyfriend. He poked the other’s side before saying his goodbyes to the small family in front of their door that was apparently leaving again already and while he walked back into the mansion, he already pulled up a search of the term _Halloween_ since he really didn’t like feeling out of the loop.


End file.
